With the recent rapid spread and progress of the Internet, services of transmitting various kinds of information to the users are implemented in various forms.
In addition to allowing each user to merely view the received contents data by a terminal device, these services include allowing each user to store the downloaded contents data (e.g., music data) in a recording medium such as a semiconductor memory card and enjoy the contents data with another application equipment.